1 de Marzo
by Luce Heartfilia
Summary: Aquel 1 de Marzo en donde todo comenzó, en aquel 1 de Marzo...todo terminó... -One-Shot-


_1 de Marzo_

_._

-Hey, ¿Qué tal?

Alce mi mirada de aquel expediente, Natsu se me venía acercando, se me unió a mi caminata en los grandes pasillos del hospital.

-Algo cansado, ¿Y?

Me miro algo confundido, pero luego se dio cuenta.-Ah, Lucy está bien, ¿Sabes?, su nombre será Nashi.

Luego de eso lo felicite, nos dimos un abrazo de despedida y cada uno se fue por su cuenta.

Llegué a la habitación más alejada del hospital, pero la que a la vez tenía la vista más hermosa que podría jamás haber imaginado.

Entre quedo y vi tumbada en la camilla a aquella chica que desde que la vi me robo mi sueño.

-¿Cómo está mi paciente favorita?

Aparto su azulada mirada del ventanal y me miro, sus mejillas se sonrojaron, asintió levemente con la cabeza.-Estoy bien.-Me respondió simplemente, la seguí observando y me invadió la nostalgia, verla débil en aquella cama, su suave piel nívea siendo atravesada por agujas, su hermoso pelo color azul lentamente perdía su brillo.

Luego de media hora se quedó dormida, la contemplé y recordé el día en que la conocí.

_~*-Gray, tenemos una paciente en estado grave.-Natsu corría rápidamente hacia mí, me explico la situación y lo acompañe._

_-¿Qué tiene?.-Pregunte rápidamente_

_-Cáncer…terminal*~_

Luego de eso la atendí siempre, me volví como su médico personal, y con el paso de los años me fui enamorando de ella, como una ladrona se robó mi corazón.

Perdí la noción del tiempo, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve allí observándola como dormía relajadamente, pero su sueño fue interrumpido por sus dolores.

Comenzó a quejarse, salí de la sala para luego volver e inyectarle morfina, luego de unos diez minutos su dolor cesó.

Su vida se consumía lentamente mientras el beso de la muerte jugaba con su frágil cuerpo.

La amaba tanto…que no quería dejarla partir, le dedicaba sonrisas, era tanto mi amor por ella que incluso hace cinco meses atrás le pedí matrimonio, felizmente acepto y eso me convirtió en el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Sumido en mis pensamientos llego uno de golpe.

_~*-Antes de irme quiero alcanzar a ver el nacimiento de las flores, el principio de la primavera*~_

Ese era su deseo, y yo se lo cumpliría a como dé lugar.

Meses pasaron y ya estábamos en fines de febrero, solo faltaba una semana para el inicio de la primavera.

Venía con un ramo de rosas azules para mi amada Juvia, una sonrisa adornaba mis labios, hoy cumplíamos 2 años de estar casados y el inicio de la primavera.

Toqué pero como de costumbre no recibí respuesta, entre y la observe, su hermoso cabello ya no estaba, aunque llevara meses así seguía viéndose hermosa.

Avancé hasta ella y la moví levemente, pero ninguna reacción había por su parte, me comencé a desesperar.

-No…no puede ser, Juvia.

Pero nada, mi peso cayó sobre mis rodillas, tomé su mano en las mías que se encontraban temblorosas, la mire esperanzado de que me diera alguna señal, pero nada.

Me sumergí en mi llanto pero una delicada mano acaricio mi rostro, levante mi mirada y ahí estaba ella sonriéndome, sus sonrojadas mejillas la hacía ver sumamente tierna.

-Me si…siento feliz de verte hoy….Gray-Sama, sabes que te amo.-Miro al ventanal igual que yo y lágrimas cayeron por sus delicadas mejillas.-Al parecer no alcanzare a verlas…

Y la maquina ensordeció la habitación, al mismo tiempo que cerro sus ojos, de una rama cercana al ventanal floreció una hermosa flor de color…_azul…_

Mi grito fue desgarrador.

-¡No!, ¡Juvia no te vayas!, ¡Vuelve conmigo!...yo….yo te amo…

Comencé a abrazarla como un loco desquiciado, médicos llegaron en compañía de Natsu, quien se acercó a mí.

-Gray…cálmate.

Lo mire y su miraba me transmitía comprensión, pero…¿Cómo quiere que me calme….si ella…si ella se fue de mi lado?

Me aparto de su lado y me saco de aquel lugar.

_3 años después - 1 de Marzo_

_~**Juvia Lockser, una gran luchadora, lo dio todo hasta que su interminable lucha llego a su fin, dejándola en completa paz**~_

-¿Cómo está mi paciente favorita?

Observe su tumba de mármol….seguía aun blanca luego de tres años.

-Han pasado ya tres años desde que te fuiste, hoy…en esta fecha suceden muchas cosas amor.-Me senté en su tumba dejando unas rosas azules junto al epitafio.-Hoy se cumplen tres años desde que tu lucha termino, cumplimos cinco años de casados y sobre todo…hoy comienza la primavera.

Sonreí nostálgico, estuve tiempo indefinido acompañándola, contándole anécdotas, porque en el fondo de mi corazón sabía que me escuchaba.

El atardecer comenzó a presenciarse, me levante de su tumba, le dediqué una última mirada y me di la vuelta para abandonar el lugar.

…_Inesperadamente frente a mí una flor azul paso acompañada de una cálida brisa…_


End file.
